


I can't believe you let him down (but the proof is in the way he hurts)

by majorstallmadge



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cowboy Hats, Day 5: Canon, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Build, Snarky Kyle Valenti, alexmanesweek, alexmanesweek2019, fix-its, what-ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorstallmadge/pseuds/majorstallmadge
Summary: The only moments he knew Alex had felt something akin to happiness and joy were the ones involving Michael and Maria, and they had fucked that up. They threw his feelings and trust right back in his face like it was meaningless trash. Kyle Valenti was not the greatest guy around, but he would be damned if he allowed those two to get away with hurting his best friend unscathed.Or the one that Kyle Valenti makes his mission to make one Michael Guerin jealous.(for Day 5: Canon, canon divergence, what-ifs, fix-its of Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019)





	I can't believe you let him down (but the proof is in the way he hurts)

Kyle Valenti started with little things.

So little that even Alex’s military training wouldn’t be able to pick up on anything off. He wanted it to feel slow and organic, to keep Alex as unaware as he could of the reasons behind his behavior.

Kyle was a better guy now than the one he was during high school for sure, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a straight up asshole if he wanted to be. It was ridiculously easy for him to fall back considering that the target of his asshole-ness was Michael Guerin.

Maria wasn’t innocent either but, call him sexist, he wasn’t about to be so combative to a girl. Sue him. Besides, Maria would answer better to passive aggressiveness.

But Guerin? He never liked the prick and he now had even more reasons not to like him. Not to imply on speciesism, but Roswell would have been so much better without the alien trio  without the alien trio causing havoc in their very much mortal, and fragile, lives .

And Alex Manes had already been through too much suffering in his life. His father is an abusive asshole and his brothers were good little soldiers from birth that just stood there and watched as the abuse happened. Kyle,himself, was a bully to Alex during their school years - something he very much regretted and would go to the fucking ends of earth to make amends for his past conduct - and back then he did not allow Alex to have a peaceful existence in school. Finally, he went to a bloody war and lost his leg as a farewell gift for all his sacrifice. All of that and they weren’t in their thirties. Alex had lived many lives and, so far, none of them had been pleasant.

T he only moments he knew Alex had felt something akin to happiness and joy were the ones involving Michael and Maria, and  they had fucked that up . They threw his feelings and trust right back in his face like it was meaningless trash. Kyle Valenti was not the greatest guy around, but he would be damned if he allowed those two to get away with hurting his best friend  unscathed.

Alex and Kyle had developed  a quick and unexpected friendship;  a bond forged while investigating Project Shepherd, strengthened as they discovered the sick and twisted lengths their fathers had gone to in order to keep their experiments - and the truth about the existence of aliens - a secret.

If anyone in this town could understand him, i t would be Alex Manes . He wouldn’t make the same mistakes he did in high school.

And that is why he cursed himself, raging with anger for taking so long to connect the dots between the recent events in Roswell to the trio. He was livid for being so caught up in his grief for his father’s death and alien mess to notice that Alex was suffering right beside him before it was too late.

Which lead Kyle to his current plan  _ of sorts _ . He didn’t begin it intentionally, but once that Kyle saw the look in Michael Guerin’s eyes, he knew he had that jerk right where he wanted him.

It all started after Maria and Michael started to appear around town together, awfully close, with their fingers interlaced. The sight always leaves Alex stiff as a board,  with sweaty palms and a dark, hurt look in his eyes.

Kyle had no idea how Maria and Michael could live with themselves knowing that they were the cause of so much hurt. And that meant a lot coming from someone like himself that used to be a certified bastard not a decade ago.

But one day, as they left the Crashdown, laughing about nothing, they spotted Roswell’s newest couple coming in their direction and Kyle wrapped his arms protectively around Alex, without a thought. He glared daggers at Michael, while Maria, the coward,  looked away, down at the pavement, cowardly and embarrassed (as she fucking should be, the traitor) . But his arms went around Alex his saw flicker of something on Michael’s own gaze, something he, himself, was guilty of once with Liz and Max:  _ jealousy _ .

The fact that he even had the gall to feel jealous towards Alex made Kyle’s blood boil.  Wasn't he the one that left Alex for hours waiting for him? Wasn't he the one that went after Alex's best friend? Wasn't he the one who couldn't even bother to tell Alex to his face that they were done?

Michael Guerin was an undeserving prick with  an impressively short temper. He didn’t want that alien anywhere near Alex, and he was going to make sure Alex saw how much better he was away from someone as unstable as Guerin.

And that was when he started with little things.

Smiles that lingered, hands that always touched Alex's body, small hugs, more than friendly shoulder bumps, sharing food and inside jokes. Every week he would add a little thing here and there, nothing  to cause Alex to raise those brows , but enough to make sure the other man was comfortable.  Kyle wasn't perfect, but he understood the rules of consent and Alex deserved someone to do this thing properly.

After almost three months of shoulder bumps and increasingly lingering touches  he finally developed to his personal favorite: soft kisses on his cheek or temple.

It had startled Alex at first, but it had  been followed with full body laughter from the other man and, Kyle had to be honest, it was the first time  since the whole... Michael  _ thing _ that he had seen Alex laugh  with such joy .

He liked that a lot.

Guerin hadn't seen this latest development, but Kyle was eager for his reaction. Maria, on the other hand, had seen it. Her eyes widened in shock, her mouth dropped a little and her expression turned sour, her nose even creased a little.

It might have been cute if he had any amount of empathy for her.

Maria’s expression  was all the confirmation he needed to know that things in paradise weren't doing so great. Like most people, she had noticed Michael’s temper tantrums - as he so fondly named them in his mind - after seeing Alex and Kyle together.

In a small town like Roswell it was inevitable they would bump on each other on a regular basis, and Kyle made sure he used those moments to annoy Michael as much as possible.

Just as he predicted, it didn’t take long for Michael to start acting up. In the beginning, he would just seethe from a distance, his face twisted in a snarl and  his eyes would burn holes in their backs . The cherry on top was when Michael finally started escalating his reactions to heated words, always causing a scene. He was yet to elevate his anger to violence, but Kyle wasn’t ruling that out.

In short, he had to contain his glee every time Michael would go off. He would immediately ruin the mood for everyone around them ( which, admittedly, did suck a little because sometimes he was just tired and wanted to have a nice time with his friends, but  _ priorities _ ). Alex, bless his heart, was always there to defend Kyle’s honor. Liz and Max would try lighten up the situation - and fail miserably -, and Maria, after the first few times she tried to pull Michael away from  wherever they were at  (not The Wild Pony though, they hadn't set foot there in months) with a  exasperated  look on her face.

At this point, he was glad that Alex’s worries about Michael were more directed at his sudden child-like behavior than  everything that had happened between them.

As if Michael wasn't a man-child every second of his life, but Kyle's opinion on Michael's maturity level wasn't really relevant.

Kyle didn't feel even slightly guilty about the drama he was causing. If anything, this was karma coming to bite them in the ass, Kyle was just a facilitator.  Besides, it wasn't like anyone could prove that he was doing anything on  _ purpose _ without Isobel taking an unwanted, and unwelcome, wander into his mind.

As far as everyone was concerned, Kyle was just being a good friend to the youngest Manes in his hour of need. He had it on good authority that, though as a small town Roswell was still a little homophobic, Maria and Michael's 'relationship' was looked down on somewhat after finding out the less-than-kosher circumstances of its conception. People said things, as they always did, but Maria put a swift stop to whatever she heard as quickly as possible.

Or at least she tried.

Admittedly, Kyle had no idea where he was going with this, or what he was trying to achieve in the grand scheme of things. He acted more on his need to protect his friend than having a well thought out plan. And while it had been nice to make Alex smile, and keep their research going without any alien-related emergencies, he was digging himself a hole he was afraid he would get buried in.

The only thing that could be said about the intended result when he set this  _ plan _ (for lack of a better word) in motion was the inevitable ruin of Michael Guerin.  What he hadn't expected to happen was  to develop  _ feelings _ for Alex. Up until a few months ago, he was secure of his heterosexuality but now all cards were off the table and Alex Manes had him questioning everything. And Kyle was left without a single person in this town to turn for help.

To make matters worse, he knew his feelings couldn’t be reciprocated by Alex. They never talked about it - an unspoken agreement that Alex would share his feelings when he was ready - but Kyle was certain that Alex was still in love with  one angry, alien cowboy (though why, Kyle couldn't fathom and he had tried, honestly, he really had. Maybe it was a height thing?).  Those feelings couldn’t be dismissed easily, at least, not if you were a decent, functioning person.

It was like a cruel joke made personally by the alien gods to torment him.

So, he was stuck in the inevitability of falling head over heels for Alex Manes without a clue on how to deal with the repercussions of those feelings. After so many months of healing, he was quite confident that Alex was finally able to be happy again and he couldn't jeopardize that with a case of unwanted feelings that could mess up another of Alex friendships.

He was happy with how things were, really. Alex’s friendship made him incredibly happy. It just wasn’t ideal, all things considered, but he would just have to suck it up and be the supportive anchor Alex needed in his life and  hold onto the little things to survive.

God, he was a helpless case.

\------------ 

Kyle would be embarrassed later that day because he should have seen that punch coming. Istead, before he had any chance to react, he felt the sharp pain  blossom across his face, starting in his nose, and the taste of copper on his mouth. It hurt like a  _ bitch _ . It might have been the pain talking but he was almost sure he heard the distinct crack of something breaking. To make matters worse, his body was hurled sideways with the force of the impact, hitting the pavement with a painful smack.

After that, things got kind of blurry. His ears throbbed, and  and sounds seemed miles away, blurred like he was underwater, but Alex's angry words cut through into Kyle's consciousness.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing, Guerin?” Kyle wanted to know the same thing, what did Michael Guerin think he was doing? He had the girl _he chose_ on his arm, what else did he want? Did he really think Alex would just wait on a shelf in case things fell through? Kyle had known, realistically, that he'd been looking for trouble, but damn if he hadn't really thought about what the actual consequences of his actions would be.

Kyle had no idea what the other voices were saying, but he  but he thought he could hear a female voice - Maria, probably - trying to cut into the arguing.

Alex snorted sarcastically at whatever it was said, and Kyle could feel gentle hands helping him up. “Kyle, did you hurt yourself when you fell?” Alex’s eyes  darted over his body frantically, trying to assess all the damage.

He tried to shake his head, like he wasn't a trained doctor and knew better than to do something like that with a head injury, and the world pitched to the side. It seemed that Guerin had used  some kind of alien strength - was that a thing? - on him, because he'd never felt this wrecked after a punch before. And Kyle had been punched a lot.

Liz showed up beside them,  carrying ice wrapped in a white cloth . “Here, lean your head back,” her face was tense and filled with worry.  Kyle was pretty sure he was alive, but if the look on Liz's face was anything to go by then his face was pretty messed up.

Kyle's stomach twisted and a burning feeling went up his throat. He didn't really want to add 'choking on his own vomit' to the list of things that happened today, thank you very much. 

Alex was using a piece of the cloth to try and stem the flowing blood, careful of hurting the other man. Before he could say anything to Kyle, his attention turned sharply to  the voices still arguing behind them ,  his gaze stony .

"That's rich coming from you two," his voice was laced with poison, hurt and anger. Kyle never saw Alex like this. It was downright frightening. "Go back to your  _ girlfriend _ , Guerin. Or are you suffering from an unknown alien condition that made you forget the past months?"

He might be still bleeding lightly and a bit dizzy, but Alex’s face told him he was not going to back down.

"You chose this,  _ live with it _ ." Alex took a deep breath and interlock their fingers. "If you don't like this, that's your problem, Michael.  If you don't like this, that's your problem. It's time to look away, Guerin, you've made your position clear, and this is me making mine. Attack him again and you deal with me ." his voice a clear threat, and the meaning behind his words clear. 

Kyle was stunned right then. His nose was a wreck of dried and  still-drying blood, it was probably starting to get a pretty spectacular bruise. The pain was still lacing through him, stealing every other breath, but Kyle somehow still had enough functioning brain cells for him to understand: Alex was not in love with Michael anymore. He would have never had the heart to make such a threat if he did.

Guerin, for the first time, elicited a feeling out of Alex Manes that was not love and he didn't even need to look to the man in question to see that he wasn't ready for it either. It was probably hitting him at that very moment that whatever he ever had with Alex was lost forever.

If Kyle was a better man, he would feel some compassion, but he is not, and - if you asked Kyle - Michael had it coming. Plus, he fucking broke his nose and Kyle was in too much pain to even bask in the glory of his success. He guessed this was what people meant when they said 'success comes at a cost'.

"You wouldn't," Michael's voice wavered.

“You really don’t want to try me, Guerin,” Alex was in full soldier mode, but his grip was firm on Kyle’s arms, shielding him away from view. “I am not my father, but I will not stand for unnecessary violence and you – or Max and Isobel, for that matter – to use your powers unwarrantedly on humans like this. You could have killed him!” Alex was seething. “You forget where I have been, what I have seen and what I have done. I will not allow that to be for nothing, Guerin. I will protect my own."

Just like that Alex delivered his final blow to Michael Guerin. It was clear as day that he was no longer important to Alex, an almost love at best. A footnote in the story of Alex's life, if Kyle had any say.

Kyle really didn’t want to be  in the alien's shoes right now, and he was the one with a bleeding nose. 

"Come on," Alex voice was s ofter now, worried expression causing his brows to crease up in a way that made Kyle want to smooth away with a kiss to his forehead. "Let's fix you up. Can't have that pretty-boy face marred." he joked lamely, but Kyle was a sucker for that man that he would have laughed and kissed him if it didn’t hurt so much to move his face  _ or breathe _ .

Alex gently guided him out of the Crashdown and into his truck. He kept shooting Kyle side glances, maybe to check on him, he wasn’t sure. They fell into a comfortable silence, but he couldn’t help but notice that Alex fingers we still interlaced with his.

He was guided to the passenger door, but before he could climb in, Alex stopped him. “Let me see,” He removed the cloth gently from Kyle’s nose, aware of any dried blood that might have glued to the material. He inspected what little he could see, his face contorted a little. “Well, let’s hope it doesn't get crooked.”

“ _ WHAT _ ?” A lex laughed at the look of abject horror that crossed Kyle's face.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it will be alright,” he motioned for Kyle to get in, closing the door with a loud thud. “Even if it gets crooked it will probably look distinguished on you,” Kyle could hear the smile in his voice. “But I am pretty sure it’s broken more than one place.”

“Is that supposed to calm me down, Manes?” He complained as Alex jumped in the driver's seat, putting his seat belt on and starting the truck.

“At least I tried,” Kyle wasn’t mad, the soft comforting way Alex was looking at him right now was worth a crooked nose a thousand times over. “Hey,” Alex’s voice wavered, his eyes now focused on the road. “I’m really sorry that he punched you.”

“No, Alex,” Fucking Michael Guerin was a never-ending source of misery to Alex. “This is not your fault, okay?” he needed to assure him. “It was all on him,  he punched me, totally unprovoked .” Not really, but semantics.

“Yeah, but,” Alex struggled to get the words out. “He only punched you because he thought we were together.”

While Kyle definitely would not mind that part being true, he had other things to focus on. “Even if we were, it still wouldn’t justify him punching me, Alex,” he really wished they had that conversation any other time of their lives, one that did not involve blood. “He’s dating  _ her _ ,” Kyle doesn’t think he will ever be able to refer to either of them without a little revulsion in his voice. “He has no right to be upset over you being with anyone else.”

Alex choked on a broken laugh. “I know,” but Kyle was starting to doubt if he really did. “It’s just…never mind,” Alex shrugged. “I  _ am _ sorry then that I implied we might be together.”

Dear, sweet  Alex really should not be doing this to him right now.  “I was not offended,” he bumped their shoulders and Alex smiled.

“You have changed, haven't you?” His voice was small. 

“I like to think I matured,” Alex snorted at that. “Hey, _ rude _ , Manes.” They were both grinning now. “I was punched by an extraterrestrial creature because of you, I could have  _ died _ . You should be  _ nice _ to me.” he joked lightly, trying to lift Alex’s spirits.

The things he did for love, honestly, but at least Alex was highly amused now. “We have arrived, my knight in shining armour.” 

Kyle’s knees buckled a little, he wasn’t going to lie. He even leaned his body towards Alex in a moment of weakness, but the other man jumped out of the truck before he could have done anything stupid.

His head fell back in defeat. His life was a mess and Alex Manes was the reason behind it.

\------------ 

It takes two weeks for his nose to fully heal.

It had been broken in in too many tiny places to ever be the same but, to his relief, the crookedness was a subtle one, almost imperceptive to the human eye.  And, in some stroke of luck, his breathing was breathing free of any abnormalities.  _ Thank fuck. _

Alex had been the perfect nurse, refusing to allow him to stay in his apartment alone during his recovery. He tried to protest, but the idea of Alex fussing all over him was too good to be denied  with too much fervour.

If he hadn’t been in love then, he would have been now. His days in the cabin had been almost dream-like. They fell into such a domestic pattern that his heart fluttered every time Alex looked at him.

Kyle took the opportunity to get closer than before. As soon as the  heavy pain medication was taken out of his daily routine, he had started surprising Alex with meals, Netflix and chill sessions and foot massages.

He lost count of how many times he woke up laying on the couch, his arms around Alex and his nose buried in his neck, while whatever show  they fell asleep during was still playing in the background .

Going back to his apartment had been literal hell.

They got so involved in their own little world they built that it took a week for the news of Maria’s and Michael’s break up to reach them. It turned out that , after he and Alex had left for the hospital, the former couple had a huge fight over Michael’s reaction and when questioned by Maria if he still had feelings for Alex, the small hesitance of the alien was everything she needed to know to walk away.

His eyes were glued to Alex when Liz told them that, gauging his reaction, afraid his previous assertion during the fight might have been nothing more than wishful thinking.

While he looked a little bit pained, it wasn’t because he felt anything for Michael. It was an overall sadness for how catastrophically things had turned out for all of them. Hurt that might never heal, their friendship irreversibly destroyed.

What surprised him though, was Alex’s hands reaching out for his. As if he was seeking comfort or reassurance. It still wasn’t what he wanted, but for the moment it felt like everything. 

\------------ 

The arrival of a stranger in Roswell wouldn’t have passed by Kyle’s radar if said stranger wasn’t so bent in grabbing Alex attention to himself. The man, Jacob, had been less than obvious in his attempts to flirt with Alex, who always laughed at Jacob’s remarks.

It made Kyle green with envy.

Jacob was an ex-military like Alex himself, one with enough information about the depth of Project Shepherd and the damage it was still capable of doing, that agreed to help them in their own attempt to shut it down.

Kyle, to his chagrin, had been the one to find Jacob and invite him to spend a few days around town so they could talk without the fear of being taped. He now regretted ever sending for the man.

He will admit that talking to Alex proved to be more difficult than he expected. Talking to him would change everything in case Alex didn’t feel the same, and he was not ready to give up what they had. Things were almost perfect, and it would take a  little more than a strong breeze to topple it  to crash it all over.

But the presence of the older man had him sweating with anxiety. He was never one to wallow in silence, but Alex had made a complete fool out of him. Then again, no one had made him feel so raw with emotion, so vulnerable.

And the sight of Alex rolling with laughter as Jacob hovered over him this morning at the Crashdown was enough to have him  make his mind up and strengthen his resolve . He would stop waiting for the right moment and would go after his man.

After one of the most traumatising conversations of his life with Liz, he finally managed to get her to spill some of Alex’s kinks. He would deal with the man’s indignation over violating his privacy later, but for now he called in sick and went shopping so he could gear up.

So, here he was, with tight jeans, silver belt buckle, white button up shirt, tan jacket, black cowboy boots and a black Stetson. He knew he looked hot; I mean he had seen himself on the mirror, but the get up made him feel a little bit stupid; but go big or go home right?

He hoped that Alex appreciated the effort though.

He took the long drive to Alex’s cabin, not only so he could muster up the courage, but also to avoid passing anywhere near town. He wasn’t ready for other people to see him like this. It felt almost cartoonish.

But if Alex had a thing for the cowboy aesthetic who was he to judged? After all, he was trying to use that to his advantage.

Kyle parked right outside Alex’s cabin, taking a sobering breath before opening the car door. The path towards the porch never felt so heavy. Kyle wished he had brought some booze. He could use some liquid courage.

He knocked on the door and Alex voiced echoed outside. “Coming,” he could hear the steps behind the door and his knees buckled. It was too late to run away and fucking Alex Manes had him acting like a twelve year old boy that did not knew how to deal with a crush.

Pathetic.

“Hey, Ky-”  Alex's greeting was cut short when his gaze fell onto Kyle, standing looking like a cowboy at the threshold of his cabin. “Why are you dressed like that?” His brows creased.

Oh fuck. He had no idea what he was going to say.

_ Thinkthinkthinkthink _ a little voice whispered inside his head.

“Kyle?” Alex’s voice was now amused. “Are we late to a costume party I was not aware of?”

The cruelty was almost too much to bear. Alex was going to laugh.

“I better go,” His eyes refused to make contact with Alex’s, turning himself to go back to the car and admit defeat by humiliation.

“Wait,” Alex called holding his arm. “Where you going, cowboy?” Wow, Alex had to go there hadn’t he?

“Just, never mind, Alex,” Kyle shrugged, “It was a bad idea anyway.” He sighed.

“Kyle, don’t - ” his hands refused to let his arm go. “What was a bad idea? Dressing up like that?” His voice was now tinged with worry. “Please talk to me.”

“It’s for you!” He almost screamed in frustration. “Liz told me about the cowboy thing, and I dressed up as one for you.”

“Dressed up for me.” He repeats. “as a cowboy, because Liz told you that I was into that.” He almost hesitated saying the final part.

“Yes!” Kyle threw his arms up. “I’ve been in love with you for months and I had no idea what to do,” he started spilling. “At first, I would just do small things to get Michael annoyed, but the more I  _ touched _ you the more I fell. Before I noticed I was head over heels over you and had no idea how if you felt the same,” he looked into Alex’s eyes. “I was too afraid of you rejecting me and I kept telling myself being your friend would be enough, but it wasn’t. Now Jacob is here and all over you - ”

“Jacob?”  Alex's tone was laced with disbelief and confusion , his eyes still locked with Kyle’s. “What about him?”

God, Kyle thought, Alex was the dumbest smart person he'd ever had the misfortune of falling in love with. “He is always flirting with you and you always laugh,  _ always _ . You don’t even do that with  _ me _ .” He needed Alex to understand.

Alex's laugh echoed as he pulled Kyle closer to him. “I am not interested in Jacob, Kyle” his voice was soft, his eyes warm and the edges of his lips curved in a smile. “I am interested in you. Have been for months now.”

Kyle felt his brain short circuiting. “What?”

Alex pulled Kyle closer, fingers curled in the lapel of his jacket until he could rest their foreheads together. “Did you really provoke Michael because he broke my heart?”

Their breaths mingled, their lips almost touching. “Yes,” Kyle’s voice was barely a whisper.

Alex snickered. “You are an idiot. You got hurt.” Kyle could deal with this.

“I am an idiot for you,” He replied. Alex's body shook with laughter. “It was worth it.” His eyes searched for Alex’s. “You were a very mindful nurse.”

“And you a clueless patient,” their eyes met. “What, do you think I let any invalid cuddle me on the couch?”

“Oh,” It was all he could answer.

“Yeah,  _ oh _ ,” Alex took a step back. “ we're gonna revisit  your talk with Liz later,” looking pointedly at him, “but now tell me, cowboy, what are your plans?”

Kyle grinned and pulled him for a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, almost breathless, Kyle  rearranged his Stetson and shot Alex his best smothering look, earning a laugh from the other man.

“Well, for the sake of poetry I was thinking you could always save a horse and ride a cowboy, Captain Manes.”

Alex eyes sparked mischievously, and he jumped on Kyle, startling the other man. “Easy there, cowboy,” Alex teased as Kyle found his footing, wrapping his thighs around the man’s waist. “Let’s not waste any more time. Take me inside.”  _ Fuck _ , Kyle thought.

Alex was going to be the death of him, and what a sweet death it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after the finale because I had so many feelings and was really pissed at Michael and the show for queerbating at its finest (is still queerbaiting even if Michael is bi, people) but Alex Manes Week happened and I decided to use the opportunity to post it for one of the days.
> 
> This is dedicated to sweet bellakiste who dragged me into this show and this Alex Manes appreciation life. We don’t know when that happened but now we have to protect him at all costs.
> 
> Thank you hannah-writes for beta-ing this story and making it so awesome! You’re the real MPV!
> 
> Come cry with me at tumblr over at poeedamerons!


End file.
